Heart of Almia
by forbiddenmermaid
Summary: Quick summery- ok so Kate is finally going to live her dream of being a ranger! Kate in this story is known as "The Heart of Summerland." But after moving to Almia someone finds out her secret and wants to use her powers for evil. She is stuck between 2 choices. Tell her friends and let them help her or protect her friends and try and set things right by herself.
1. Chapter 1

Fire's of Almia

**Quick summery- ok so Kate is finally going to live her dream of being a ranger! Kate in this story is known as "The Heart of Summerland." But after moving to Almia someone finds out her secret and wants to use her powers for evil. She is stuck between 2 choices. Tell her friends and let them help her or protect her friends and try and set things right by herself.**

**This is my very first fanfic! :D! **

**disclaimer: i DON'T own pokemon.**

"Kate...Kate...KATLYNN JONES GET UP!"my mother Angel yelled.

"Im up,Im up." I said slowly.I looked at my alarm clock it read 7:00. Today I leave for almia. I was so excited! I jumped out of bed and put on a pair of camo shorts and a white tank top. I looked into the mirror and pulled my hair up into 2 spiky pigtails. "Todays the day eevee." I said standing up. Eevee and I walked tothe stairs before i was tackled by a tiny minun.

"Min min! Minun!" the little pokemon yelled.

"Goodmorning minun. Where's Lunick?" I asked as I stood up. Lunick is my cousin he had been away on a mission with his girlfriend Solana. I walked downstairs to see my parents, little sister, Solana, and Lunick. He sat facing away from the stairs. Quietly i snuck up behind him "LUNICK!" i yelled. He jumped nearly a mile high before he fell out of his chair. "YOUR BACK!" I quickly hugged him before hugging Solana and my family.I sat down at the table and my mother gave me a plate of waffles. I was too excited to eat.

"Honey eat your breakfast. You'll need the energy." My father said

"I cant! Im too excited and HYPER!" I nearly yelled.

"I can tell." My father said slowly.

"Hey did the ranger school say if i can bring eevee or not?" I asked. Eevee was my best friend. On my 13th birthday my dad gave me an egg. When eevee hatched a bond formed between us. I protect her and she protects me.

"Yes. You can bring eevee. bu-"My father started

"YES!" I yelled.

"BUT" My father continued."She is your responsibilty."

"Got it."After breakfast I got my bag and gutair case and went to the dock.I sat there with eevee and my family and waited for the boat. Time seemed to go by slowly.

"Are you sure you dont want me or Solana to fly you?" My cousin Lunick asked.

"Im sure." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Lunick if you keep asking she might make you into sharpedo food." Solana stated.

"Thank you!"I said. The boat finally arrived before I borded, I said my goodbyes.

"Take this."My mom said."When your ever in trouble put this on and help will come."

"I will mama."I got on the boat and looked at what my mother gave me. It was a gold necklace with a heart charm carved from a fire stone.I put it in my pocket and picked up eevee."This is it."I said to the small evolution pokemon.

When we arrived at the dock, I grabbed my bags and left the boat. I sat down at a bench and put my bags down. I was in puel town and waiting for my brother to pick me up. After a couple minutes, I heard a little girl scream. I ran towards the sound untill I saw a small blonde little girl being beaten by a man in a trench coat.

"HEY!" I yelled. Both the man and the little girl looked at me. The little girl ran to me and hugged my leg and began to cry. "Leave her alone!"

"Or what?" The man asked.

"I'll teach you a lesson. Eevee lets go!" I yelled. I looked at the little girl and said "Go find your family. I'll take care of this." She looked at me before running off.

"Tyranitar!" The man yelled pulling out a pokeball.

The pokemon stood before us. It looked strong but I knew we could beat it. We had to. " Eevee! Shadow Ball!" I yelled

"Dodge it! Then use hyper beam!" He yelled

Tyranitar dodged eevees attack. Before I could say anything eevee was hit by hyper beam. It was took the hit head on. "Eevee! are you ok?" I asked. The little pokemon stood up but i could tell she was hurt bad. Before I could call an attack, the man yelled to use hyper beam agian. I ran and coverd eevee and took the hit. I thought it might be the end as he called anothe attack. "Eevee...I...Love you." I said holding her in my arms

"Capture ON!" a masculine voice yelled.

When I opened my eyes I saw the man being arrested and tyranitar under control. I looked around and saw the little girl next to a boy my age with a mushroom style hair cut and ranger.

"Kate are you ok?" The ranger asked.

"Yeah...Crawford?" I asked

"No its the easter bunny." He said in a sarcastic tone

I hugged him tightly before looking at the little girl and the boy. I walked up to them " Hi im Kate. Thank you for getting the rangers" I said as I approched them.

"No thank you for saving my sister. I am Issac and this is Melody." he said

"Hi!" the little girl said."Big brother is visiting me!"

"Yes and I must be going. Farwell Kate." Issac said before leaving.

I looked at my brother. He gave me eevee who was now healed. I held eevee as we walked back to the bench. It was noon and today I go to the ranger school. My brother gave me a uniform and i quckly changed.

"Are you ready to start your first day?" my brother asked

"Excited as ever!"I said. We walked to the ranger school and were greeted by an oldman in a brown suit.

"I am principal lamont and you must be Kate. Please follow me. Janice will take your bags to your dorm." He said

I followed him through the gates and up a flight of stairs. He led me to the center of the yerd where we were greeted by a lady with short brown hair, a maroon dress, and a white apron. she took my bags and left. I followed principal lamont to another building and entered.

3...

2...

1...

Capture! ON!

I drew loops around the pikachu. It didnt take long to capture the next thing I new the capture was done. After I released the pikachu, it ran to a man in a blue cap.

"Hehehe."He laughed as he walked up to me."Congrats. Im Mr Kaplan you passed and are now apart of team school. An evil organization and together we shall rule the world!"He said

"MR KAPLAN!"A women yelled "I would thank you kindly to not scare my students!"

"Ahahaha. Congratulations you passed with flying colors!"Mr Kaplan said

"I am your teacher Mrs April!" she said as I followed her into the school."Stay out here untill I say."

she walked into her class and started to talk. I picked up eevee and held her close."I hope they like us." I said. There were a couple of questions before she told me to come in.I entered the class and walked up to the front.

" Hi im Kate Jones and this is my eevee." I said. There were a couple of aw's about eevee.

"Ok kate you can sit next to Keith."She said pointing to a boy with spiky orange hair.

I sat down and put eevee down aswell. Eevee begain to glare at the boy I looked over and gave him a small smile before turning back and petting eevee.

"Ok thats it for treating you like a transfer student. Now you will be treated like one of my students that I take pride in teaching!" Mrs April said cheerfully."Today will be a free study. Rythmi can you please show Kate around the school?"

"Sure." Said a girl who sat a couple rows away.

After she left everyone began to crowd me and eevee. there were atleast 4 or 5 people. Eevee hopped up onto my desk and was being pet by a few girls.

"Hi im Rythmi." said the blonde in front of me.

"Hi. Im Kate."I said

"Follow me." She said pulling my arm

She led me out the door and eevee followed. I pulled out 2 sticks of Cherry gum and gave one to her. when we were in the hall eevee hopped onto her shoulder and began to sniff her."Eevee no!Im sorry shes always so well behaved!" I said.

"Its ok"she giggled"Shes only curious."

I followed her to a classroom across the hall."This is Mr Kincaid's class."she opened up the door and everyone turned to stare."Sorry to disturb your class. I was just showin our new student around."She said.

"Ah yes. Well I have one running in the halls."Said a man with hair about a foot tall.

She shut the door and led me tothe library when I broke into laughter.

"Whats so funny?" Rythmi asked

"His hair!" I said between laughs.

"Yeah I did the samething when I first saw him." she said.

The two began to laugh as they went upstairs." is the lounge on the right is our dorm on the left is the boys dorm."She said.

I followed her through the pink door into a hall. There were 3 doors."Ours is the one on the left."She said.I followed her into the dorm. I sat down on my bed and began to unpack. It was a medium sized room with 2 beds. There were 2 small dressers by each bed and a desk in the corrner of the to the closet was a mirror. there were 2 doors. one was a bathroom and the other was a supplies closet. After I unpacked, I tookout my gurair and the stand. I put the stand together and then put my gutair on it.

"You play gutair?"Rythmi asked.

"Yeah a little. My dad tought me."I said

"Cool. My dad tought me to play piano."She replied.

I was about to say something when the door flew the door way was a black haired girl with a pissed off was waring a uniform like the girls only she wore a skin tight green top with a yellow scarf insted of a tie and a brown skirt.

"What do you want claire!"Rythmi said clearly annoyed

"Oh I cant see the new girl?"she asked"I just came to say stay away from keith. Got that?"

"Claire your so pathe-"

"can it blondie!" claire said.

"Hey! Dont talk to her like that!"I said as I stood up.

"Or what?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Or I'll hit you so hard all that hot air in your head will get knocked to Unova!" I said She gave me an annoyed look before she left."Hm. You ok Ryth?" I asked as I looked at looked shocked and happy at the same time.

"Yeah im "She said

"No problem. your my friend she has no right to say that."I said happlly

"Nobody's ever stood up to her. She is the most popular girl in thinks she's the best because her mom is an actress and her dad is a top knotch operator." Rythmi explained

"Meh. So what she wants to be a ranger?''I asked

"No. She wants to be an operator. Im also hoping to be an operator."She said

"Im gunna try my best to be a ranger! Also try and get over my stage fright."I said

"Im sure you will be a top ranger and an amazing performer!"

"Thanks Ryth!"

**DING,DONG DING,DONG**

"Now we can go outside!"

"Okay!"

Eevee and I ran after Rythmi out the door the fresh air felt good."Ahhh outdoors!"I said eevee sat in the grass enjoying the air and Rythmi looked at us and rooled her eyes.

"Come on theres another place to show you!" Rythmi said.

I followed her to a flight of stairs. we walked down the stairs to a small place with a statue and a dock that looked out into the water. It was beautiful to just look at the water.

"This is assention square. This is where the outdoor classes are held."Ryth said

"Cool."I said. We walked back up the stairs and were greeted by a boy with brown hair.

"Hey up?"Ryth asked

"You just missed it."The boy said

"Missed what?"She asked"OH! Kate Kellyn! Kellyn Kate!"

"Sup. Claire she went 'crying' to keith about a chick who threatend her." Kellyn said.

"Oh did she say."Rythmi said

"Something bout a girl wanting to punch her. Now Keiths in an outrage."He said.

"Kate stood up for me and told claire off."Rythmi explained "Where's keith now?"

"Looking for Kate. We got to hide her." He said

"Hell no! I can take care of myself!" I stated

"But Kate!"Rythmi said

"No buts I can take it. Eevee and I have delt with stuck up girls and their overprotected Boyfriends." I said

"Kate, Her parents hired him to watch over her! She likes him and has been trying to get him to like her."Rythmi explained

"Hey!" a boy yelled. He walked over to us and looked me in the eye. "You Kate?"He asked

"Are you Keith" i asked

"Yes."said the orange haired boy

"Yes im kate." I said

"Back off Claire! She is way more improtant than you."He said almost annoyed.

" your tone says it all."I said."You hate her and she annoys you. you wish could quit and hangout with your friends but you cant because she never leaves your side" I said.

They all gave me a shocked look."What? Its a gift sorta."I stated

"How did you know? That exsactly how i feel."He asked

"Let me put it in a way as one prankster to another shes an annoying prick and she loves you want her to stop Tell her. or get a girlfriend." I said before walking off.

It was night. I changed into my PJs and was sitting on the couch talking to Rythmi and petting eevee."So let me get this strait. She flies home every night and then Flies back every morning?"I asked

"Yes that is the only moment of peace we get around here."she said.

"wow and on the weekends she stays home?"I asked.

"Yup. good thing its friday." Rythmi said.

"Hey how about a movie night with the guys? It will be fun!" I begged

"Sure! I'll get the guys!"Rythmi said

"I shall get the movies."I said. I got the movies from my bag as well as a couple bags of candy. When I came back, Kellyn was hooking up a dvd player and Rythmi was talking to keith. No one seemed to noticeme so i slamed the candy on the jumped and looked at me I sat down the movies there was: A Haunted House, Fast and Furious, Were The Millers, and Paranormal put in the first movie a couple minutes in, i stood up and left.

"Where you going?"Rythmi asked

"I'll be right back."I said. I walked outside and down to assention square.I looked out into water and took a deep breathand held out my hand. I closed my eyes and focused my energy. When I opend my eyes fire in the shape of a heart appered. "New life, Old secret."I said. I moved the fire in my hand and watched it disaper into my body. I began to glow for a few seconds before going back into the school.

**Nobodys P.O.V:**

Kate made her way back to the walked up the staires what she didnt know was someone saw her. After she left assention square, out of the shadows of the pledge stone a man in a trench coat came out.

"So the rumors are true."He said "The heart is here."

I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me how you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Fire in her Heart

Disclamier: I dont own pokemon!

I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I will try and update ASAP but no promises. PLEASE REVEIW!

**Nobodys P.O.V-**

Kate made her way back to the school. She was happy she made new friends and is getting better at contoling her powers. Her powers are linked to her emotions which isnt easy at times. It was a clear starry night. Kate made sure to stay on the path and not touch the grass. Dew was clearly seen on the grass but she needed to be carful around water. If the water was hot she was ok to go near it. Ifthe water was warm or cold, she could risk putting out her flame.

Her flame was the only thing that kept her alive. If not for a legendary pokemon, she would have died as an baby. Kate made her way to the lounge. Quietly she snuck up behing Rythmi and Kellyn. They were watching Paranormal Activity and Kate Made her way to them. Rythmi was clinging to Kellyn. Having seen it before she new where they were in the movie. She grabbed Rythmi's arm and said "Mortal Blood!" Rythmi screamed and scared Kellyn and Keith. Kate fell on the floor laughing while Rythmi glared daggers at her.

"Im sorry. That was just perfect timing!" Kate said trying to calm down.

"I'll get for that Kate!" Rythmi threatened

"Good luck" Kate said "Nothing scares me anymore!"

"I'll find a way." She said

"oh go back to cuddling your boyfriend" Kate said as she sat down on a chair.

"WE ARNT DATING!" Rythmi yelled

"Your cuddling says othewise." Keith said

"Thank you." Kate replied

Rythmi and Kellyn blushed a brite red before continuing the movie. After the movie, everyone said their goodnights before going to sleep. Kate and Rhythmi enterd their dorms and changed.

**Kate's P.O.V-**

"Hey Ryth? Do you like Kellyn" I asked.

"What? No. Why?" She asked

"I dunno. Just curious I guess. If you like him you can tell me I swear I wont tell a soul." I said

"Well..." Ryth started "Maybe a little."

"Rythmi."

"Okay! I like him alot! Just dont tell anyone!"She said

"My lips are sealed." I said as I got into bed. She turned off the lights and I fell asleep with eevee. Eevee was curled up on the corrner of the bed. I fell asleep and woke up in a foggy area. "Where am I?" I asked. A figure appered in the fog.

"Come." The figure said

I followed the figure into a room. It was all white I saw the figure fully. It was the volcano pokemon. Entei. "Entei! What brings you here Papa?" I asked.

"Kate.I have come to warn you of a great evil that is coming." Entei said

"What is it Papa." I asked

"I can not say." He said. "But the Soul is near. Together you both must defeat the darkness."

"Who is the soul papa?" i asked "Is it Rythmi?"

"No. Kate when the time comes you will know." Entei replied.

He began to fade away. "Will I ever see you agian papa?" I asked as I hugged him.

"Soon little one. Soon." He said. A bright light filled the room. Then I woke up. "What did he mean."I asked myself. I looked at the time. "6:00." I got up and went into the lounge and sat down on the couch. I heard a door open and looked. " You always wake up early?" I asked the orange haired ranger in training.

"No. I just woke up and couldent go back to sleep. What about you?" Keith asked

"Same." I replied. He sat down and we began to talk. After an hour passed, it turns out we have alot in common. We talked and talked untill Rythmi came out of the dorms.

"How cute." Rythmi said."You to are such a cute couple."

I felt my face heat up " No we arnt! We are friends. Just friends." I said. Just then, Janice came up the stairs.

"Kate, honey. A package came for you in the mail as well as a letter."

"Ok."I said. I took the small box and letter and put it down. It was sunday and a really nice day outside.

"Whois from Kate?" Rythmi asked.

I looked at the letter and smiled. "Its from my little sister.I'll open it later." I said. I got up and went to my dorm. I put the package next to eevee on my bed and looked at the letter.I opened it up and read it.

Dear Big sister,

Im so happy you got into ranger school! But after you left grandmama passed im sorry. she said to give you this package and that she loves you. But also not to let this get to you and to make her last wish come true and become the bestest ranger ever.

P.S Mommy and Daddy say Hi and love you.

Love,

Little sis.

I re-read the note to make sure I read it right. I couldent belive it my grandmother was the one who motivated me to be a ranger. She was not a ranger but her connection with pokemon made me want to help them. I had to control my emotions if i cry now, the school could go down in flames. I took a couple deep breaths before i went back out.

"Why the long face?"Keith asked.

I gave Rythmi and Keith the note and looked down at the floor fighting the tears. My heart felt like it shaddered I was too upset to face them. I walked over to the large window,opened it and sat down looking at the sky. I felt and arm wrap around my shoulders.

"I know how you feel Kate. Its ok." Rythmi said

"I know."I said trying not to cry

"Its ok to cry wont jugde." she said

"I know but growing up she said dont cry when I die. Be happy because I will always be with you. So I promised her I wont cry." I said. I stood up and got the box from the dorm. "Eevee please use scratch on the box. But be carful not to break the item inside." I asked the small pokemon.

The little pokemon scratched the seal on the box before sitting back down. When I opend the box inside was a little music box. I carefully picked it up and opened it. When it opend it played a small lullaby my grandmother used to sing to me. Inside was a small necklace. It was decorated with samll chuncks of never melt ice, A leaf stone, A sun stone, A moon stone, A fire stone, A water stone, and a thunder stone. In the middle was a small eevee charm. "I remember this." I said.

"Did you make it?" Keith asked.

"No. My grandmama did."I said

**Flashback:**

**Kate-5 Years old.**

"Come on grandmama!" A brown haired little girl yelled

"Im coming my little eevee. Calm down." Said an old lady holding the little ones hand.

The little girl led her grandmother to a pile of stones. She wore a pink sun dress and her short brown hair in 2 pigtails. "Look what I found!" The little girl yelled

"Now now Kate do you know what you found?" The old women asked sweetly

"Yeah grandma there evolution stones!" Kate said. "Lets take them home. Can we?"

"Yes we can my little eevee." The old women said picking up the stones.

**End of Flashback.**

I put the necklace back in the box and put it on the table.I took a quick shower and put on some jean shorts and a red tanktop. I took the necklace my mom gave me and put it in my pocket. I walked back out and grabed the music box before sitting by the window. I opened the window and sat down to pet eevee. The outside never bugged me it calmed me down alot.

"I take it you like the outdoors?" A certian ranger in training asked.

"Uh-huh." I said. I turned around and looked at Keith he was waring a light blue shirt and worn out jeans. 'He looks kinda cute...Wait...What am I thinking?!' Kate thought.

"So you wanna hangout today?" Keith asked

"I dunno. Depends." I said

"On what?" He asked

"Can you help me with a prank?" I asked

"On who and YES!" He asked unable to contain his excitement

"Hair spray head. He called eevee a worthless weak little pokemon." I said

"How you gunna get him back." Keith asked with a devilish smirk

"Just keep watch and you will see." I said

I walked down the stairs and into Kincaid's classroom. "Stay here with eevee and keep watch." I wispered to Keith. He nodded his head in approvement and I entered the class I walked over to his desk and replaced his hairspray with stuntank spray. I made my way back to the door when I heard another door open I quickly hid as I saw Mr Kincaid and a boy. He grabbed something off his desk before turning to the boy.

"Issac. Here are the results. But first wemust do more research. I must find it even if it kills me." He said

"B-but sir. Sepciman Z.903 is located in the Fiore region!" Issac studdered

"I DONT CARE!" He yelled "We will find it. I shall schedule a feildtrip to the Fiore region if I have to."

Then he left and I ran out the door and fell onto Keith. We both blushed a bright red. I stood up and aplogized but I couldent help but think what was he talking about and what is speciman Z.903.'Could he be talking about the Heart of Summerland?' I thought.

I walked back up the stairs to put away the music box before meeting up with Keith. When I reached the top of the stairs I saw an ugly sight. Claire was holding the music box and dangling it out the window. "What. Are. You. Doing!" I asked as if posion was dripping off every word.

"Oh Kate! Didnt see you there." She said innocently

"Yeah right! Give it back!" I said

"Oh this thing? Ya know what? No."She said

"Why? Please my grandmother gave that to me."I said. I could feel the fire in me wanting to burn her. But I controlled my emotions.

"Let this be a warning." She said "Stay away from Keith."

She dropped the music box out the windowand walked off with her friends. I ran to the window and looked at the bottem was the broken music box I ran down the staires and out the door to the music box. Then all I felt was coldness. I was soaked and now feeling weak.

"Woops! It slipped!" A voice said sarcasticlly.

I looked up and saw Claire and her friends laughing. I stood up and ran to assention square before anyone saw me. Before my flame gose out for good.

**Rythmi's P.O.V-**

I was walking up the stairs when Kate ran past Keith, Kellyn, and I. "Oh no" I said running up the stairs. I saw Claire and her friends laughingwith a bucket of ice water. "Dont do it Claire!" I yelled. Keith and Kellyn were standing next to me watching.

"Oh Keithy did you come to watch me humiliate that pest?" she asked

"Leave her alone! Your nothing but a stuck up little prick!" Keith yelled

"WHAT! YOU CANT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" She yelled

"Whatever!" he said.

She turned around and poored the bucket out before laughing with her little group. "You are horrible person Claire." I yelled. I grabbed a towel from the dorm and ran outside.

**Kate's P.O.V-**

I could feel myself getting weaker. I was as white as a ghost and I could feel my powers getting weak. I made it to assention square thankfully nobody was there.I pulled out the necklace and put it on Fire surrounded my body and I blacked out. I opened my eyes and I saw fire. Entei was in front of me looking at me.

"Are you ok little one?" He asked in a calm yet worried voice.

"Yes papa. Will I be ok?"I asked

"Yes but you must wear this necklace for a while so your fire will become strong." Entei said

"I will Papa. But how can I control my fire andshow emotion without hurting anyone?" I asked.

"Release old energy and fire through meditation and you can control your fire but be careful for your emotions will still be linked with fire." He said.

I hugged him and woke up from my daze. I was in the infirmary and I heard voices. A door opened and Rythmi came in with a worried and relived look followed by Keith and Kellyn. The next thing I know Rythmi gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Too...Tight!" I weezed out. Rythmi let go and eevee hoped upinmy lap.

"Kate are you ok? You were passed out when we found you and you were hot to the touch!" Ryth explained.

"Im fine." I lied. Truth was I felt like crap! Rythmi handed me the broken music box and necklace. I was a little heart broken but relived that it still worked. Rythmi told me what happened after I left. "Really? Wow thanks!" I said.

"No problem!" The 3 said in unison.

"Remind me to knock her to half way to Kallos when I get outof here." I giggled.

"Kellyn come with me real quick?" Rythmi said

"Why?" He asked in a confused tone

"Come with me or die!" She threatened.

"Ok I shall follow." He said.

They left the room leaving me and Keith with puzzled expetions. "Ok that was random!" I said

"Your telling me. What do you thing she wanted with him?" Keith asked

"I dunno. Maybe she just wanted to kiss him in assention square or something." I replied

"Maybe." He said laughing.

"So what now?" I asked sitting up.

"Well you cant go any where. Janice's orders but wanna just hang?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Sure but you can leave if you want. I might just write to my sister." I said. I grabbed paper and a pen and began to write.

"I'll be back in a few. K?"he asked

"K."I replied. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and a light blush tinted my cheek. I finished writing my letter and gave it to him and asked if he could put it in the mail bin. He nodded and stood up."Where's eevee?" I asked looking aroung. He looked at me and then out of nowhere eevee jumped on landed ontop of me. I opened my eyes and held my breath I felt something I never felt before. I looked him in the eyes his face was as red as a flareons fur.

"S-sorry!" he said after he stood up. Then he ran out the door.

After he left I let out my breath and saw fire. I was breathing fire! I closed my eyes and began to meditated so I couldbeter contol my powers but all I could think about was that feeling I opend my eyes and every time I exhaled there was fire I had to stop. After a couple minutes of meditation the fire stoped and I felt at peace. A door opened and Keith came in I opened my eyes and blushed. The feeling came back but there was no fire. 'Entei was right." I thoght. After a couple minutes of talking he left I never felt happier I new this feeling but I couldent belive it 'I cant like Keith we are just friends nothing more! He could never like me.'

The door opened agian and Rythmi came in. "Hey Ryth." I said.

"Hey. Soo what happened between you and Keith?" She asked

"Nothing we just talked." I said

"Your bluffing! Your about as red as and apple!" She said

"Well nothing happened!" I said

"Come on Kate. We all know you like Keith. Just tell me!" Ryth asked

"When you ask out Kellyn." I replied

"Fine!" She said annoyed as she walked out of the room. Night fell and I looked out the window at the stars. I held the necklace in my hand and felt the fire in me I held out my hands and watched the fire heart beat. it was weak and I could tell. This was my heart I watched it faze into my body and I started to glow for a few seconds. I took a deep breath lie down in bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of Almia Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon.

Please review *I know my grammer is bad but hey i'm trying!* :D

It had been a few weeks after the incident and my prank didn't really go as planed. A couple days after I got out of the infirmary, Rythmi,Keith,and I were walkingby his class and it turns out it wasn't hair spray. It was an airhorn the hole school had to evacuate because of the smell. Today was a normal day Rythmi and I were working on our project and Claire was giving me death glares for "Stealing" her boyfriend. "Do you think she will ever stop staring at me?" I asked my blonde friend "It's starting to get really creepy."

"I dunno maybe after graduation?" Rythmi replied.

For our project we had to do a visual presentation on the relationship between rangers and operators. Rythmi and I pared up and we are doing a powerpoint. I have been working meditation into my scheduale and I am better understanding my powers. I have been getting them under control and can show emotion a little more. So when I am happy the fire wont glow around me. Anyway we had been working on the project for 2 days and we were already done.

"So what do you wanna do?" Rythmi asked

"I dunno. Wanna go annoy the crap out of the boys?" I asked as I stood up.

"Sure why not." Replied the blonde operator in training

I picked up eevee and followed Rythmi out the door. The boys had been working on their project upstairs in the lounge. They did their project on stylers and partner pokemon. We got to the lounge and it was completely quiet except for the 2 boys who were talking. Rythmi and I snuck up behind them and watched how they didn't see us was beyond me.

"So who is doing partner pokemon and who is doing stylers?" I asked as I sat dow next to Keith.

"Kellyn's doing stylers and I got partner pokemon." Keith said

"Have fun with that." I said. Rythmi sat next to Kellyn and took his computer.

"Hey! I was working on that!" Kellyn said

"Yup. I'm checking your work there are alot of errors in here." Rythmi said

"Ha you have to have your work checked by your girlfriend!" Keith said.

Kellyn put his arm around around Rythmi and watched her work. "Yup but who cares?" Kellyn asked.

"Am I missing something?" I asked

"Didn't Rythmi tell you?" Kellyn asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked in an almost scared tone

"Kellyn and I are dating." Rythmi replied in a scared tone

"Bout time." I said

"What'sthat supposed to mean?" Rythmi asked.

"Eevee just learned attract and if one of you didn't ask out the other, I would have had eevee use it on you two." I said

Rythmi gave me a devilish look and I gave her a scared look. "Oh no. I gave you an idea didn't I?" I asked fear clearly in my tone.

"Oh yes you did." She said in and evil tone.

"Oh no." I said. I walked into the dorm followed by eevee and sat on the bed with my gutair. I began to strum a few cords and then I felt dizzy the next thing I saw was fire. "Papa? Where are you?" I asked.

"Im right here little one. I have come to warn you."

"About what?" I asked

He looked at me with said eyes before he said anything."There with be a strong force that will shake the schooland your friend will be hurt. You can save her but it comes with a price."

"Papa tell me. I will do anything to help my friends." I said in a worried tone.

"Your secret." That was all he said before he left.

I woke up and looked at eevee. Then the whole school started to shake violently! There was a crash and a scream I knew that scream. It was Rythmi. I ran out the door and saw broken glass from the table and Keith, Kellyn, and Issac around Rythmi. She was bleeding there was a huge gash in her arm. I ran to her she was loosing blood and fast.

"Issac get me a wash cloth, bandages, and needle and thread!" I said. He ran off and I looked at Keith and Kellyn. "Hold her still!"I comanded. They did as the were told and held her still. "Ryth look at me!" She looked me in the eyes and I could see the fear "Trust me and hold still this will only hurt for a few seconds." She nodded her head and watched me.

There was no glass in the cut and she held out her arm. I took a deep breath and focused my energy. I guided the fire in my hand it was as long and as wide as her cut. They watched in aw at what was happening. I lowered the fire onto the cut for a few seconds I saw her wince at the pain. I took the fire off the cut the bleeding stopped and the fire dissapered. I felt weak. Issac came up the stairs with the stuff I needed and left. He hadnot seen what happened."Look what you saw you must keep a secret please?" I asked. They all nodded as I began to stitch and bandage Rythmi's wound.

"So how did you do that?" Rythmi asked.

"Well first I should tell you I am the heart of the Fiore region and the Almia region." I started "You see when I was a baby, I was born with no body heat and a weak heart. The doctors said I would die in 3 days time. My father and mother prayed for something or someone to heal me. On the second day Arceus granted their with but it came with a price. I would play a part in saveing the world. On the second night Entei came and gave me fire for a heart. From then on my emotions connected with my powers and cold water can kill me."

"Kate you secret is safe with us!" Kellyn said

"Thanks guys" I said. I was thankful that they understood. Issac came back with Janace and Mrs April and they took Rythmi to the nurse. Kellyn followed andleft me alone with Keith there was a silence between us.

"So your the heart of Almia and Fiore?" He asked

"Uh-huh." Was all I said. I was kinda ashamed Keith was the only guy I ever liked and trusted. But seriously who wants to date a freak of fire.

"Thats kinda cool. Do you know who the soul is?" He asked.

"Thanks and no I have only heard rumors all I know is that he is a boy who lives here in Almia." I replied. "I gotta go and do some homework bye." I stood up and left for the dorm.

**Keith's P.O.V-**

After Kate went to her dorm I went to my dorm and sat on my bed. 'Why...Why her?' I thought. I never thought Kate. The girl I fell in love with was the heart. I admit I fell in love with Kate the moment I saw her but why did she have to be the heart?

"Hey dude." Kellyn said as he walked in.

"Hey." I replied carelessly.

"Dude how does it feel?" he asked

"How does what feel?" I asked

"Your have a crush on the does it feel?" he asked agian

"Ok look your my best friend dude and you know one of my deepest secrets. You know it could never happen." I said

"So learn to control your powers! If she can you can too." he said

"How?" I asked

"Meditation. I see her do it like an hour a day."

Meditation. After he left, I decided to try it. After about a week it started to work I could better control my powers. I promised myself I would meditate all the time if it ment I could be with Kate.

That night after I fell asleep I woke up in a dreamscape I saw a figure walk to me out of the fog. A figure I knew all to well. "Suicune why have you come?" I asked as it came closer.

"Keith. Why have you began to meditate and control your powers?" Suicune asked

"Because the girl I have fallen in love with. Is the heart." I replied

"Keith. If you truly love her you must be careful. Your powers can be used for evil as well as hers." He warned

" Yes I know but I will protect her." I said

"Yes but I must warn you. A great evil comes and she is in great danger. Another one has powers she aims to hurt her." He warned.

"Who?" I asked.

"Only time will tell." The legendary beast said and with that he disapered.

**Kate's P.O.V-**

"So now that you know im dating Kellyn. Tell me do you like Keith?" Rythmi asked.

"Ok fine! I do! But keep it a secret ok?" I asked as I opened a letter from my sister.

"OK I promise. Who's the letter from?" Ryth asked

"My sister. She sent me pictures from this years festival of legends." I answered.

"Whats that?" She asked.

"Well its a festival where we honor the 3 legendary pokemon created by Ho-oh." I said

"Entei, Suicune, and Raikou? Thats so cool! Maybe Princable Lamont would let us have our own little festival!" she said

"I already asked he said it would be fine if we could set it up I saked my brother and tomorrow you, me, Kellyn, and Keith get permission to cut class and go help and then the whole school and town are coming!" I said

"Awsome!" she replied as she got into bed.

**Next day...**

"COME ON YOU GUYS! YOUR SO SLOW!" I yelled as I ran across the bridge. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and everyone was tired except me and Keith who was laughing as Rythmi yelled at him.

"Keith why did you give her 7 cups of coffee?" Rythmi asked

"Because it's funny watching her run around like a deoxys whith a sugar rush." He said

"Keith I swear if I wasnt so tired, I would kick your ass all the way to Kallos and back!" Kellyn said in an annoyed tone.

"Vee eevee." The small tired pokemon whined.

We made it to vientown and all the rangers were out front. I saw my brother Crawford and tackled him into a hug. "HI CRAWFORD!" I yelled

"Kate calm down." He whispered. "We dont need another incident like in summerland."

"Dont worry! I have been meditating!" I said

"Ok everyone. Lets get started! Barlow and Luana you in charge of getting the pokemon. Kellyn, Keith, and Elaine are in charge of entertainment and the stage set up. Kate and I will pick up the entertainment and food and stuff like that."

After a couple of hours it was finally done. It was noon and I couldent wait. We all worked so hard and now we could all enjoy the festival! I could not wait untill 7 so to calm myself I decided to take a walk in the woods and clear my mind.

"Where are you going?" A familiar voice asked.

"Just for a walk to clear my mind." I said

"Mind if I join you?" He asked

"Sure. But bring eevee something dosent feel right." I said. Keith grabbed eevee and we walked into the woods. We came to a clearing and I heard what sounded like a wimpering pokemon. "did you hear that?" I asked

"Yeah. Lets go check it out." He said

We went furthor into the forest and saw a man beating a pokemon.

"COME ON YOU WORTHLESS POKEMON FIGHT!" He yelled as he slapped the pokemon

"STOP!" I yelled. Something in me snapped the man looked at me with horror in his eyes. "Leave this place and never return!" I said. He ran off and I tried to calm down but I couldent too much rage was built up inside me. I looked at Keith he looked worried. I fell to the ground I could feel the fire around me. "Help...Me." I said.

**Keith's P.O.V-**

I saw the rage in Kate build up her eyes went from brown to orange in a matter of seconds. After the man ran off kate fell to the ground about to be surrounded by fire.

"Help...me" Kate said

"How?" I asked

"Keith I am becoming unstabble I need to be shot with water." She said

"But..I dont want to hurt you let alone kill you. I care about you." I said trying to control my tears.

"No it wont but it will stablize me. Do something quick." She said in a hushed voice.

I stood up and looked around. No water pokemon all I could do was use my powers. "Kate I need you to keep this a secret." I said. The next thing I did was use my powers to cool her down. Once she was stabble she looked at me and smiled but I didnt understand why. We ran to the pokemon and checked it for injuries. We treated it and set it free I looked at Kate afraied at what she would say.

"Why didnt you tell me?" She asked in a calm voice.

"I didnt want to hurt you." I replied.

"Hurt me? You just saved me Keith." Kate said

I smiled at her as we walked back. Eevee was perched on her shoulder and the only thing I could think of was if I should tell her that I love her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart of Almia**

Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon. Also, I don't own any rights to the song "Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton

**Kate's P.O.V-**

I was walking around the festival and everyone had out done their self. As soon as the sun had set everything was lit up! The stage had the preformers singing and dancing along with the lights even the rides and games were lit up like the sun! But I was more focused on what I saw in the woods. Finally I had found the soul with our powers then maybe. Just maybe we could stop the darkness. We go together like yin and yang. We are opposites and bennefit each other in different ways.

Keith was avoiding me at the festival but why? 'I hope he doesn't think that I think he is a freak.' I thought. I decided to try and get him alone so I thought up a plan.

"Kate you should go sing!" Rythmi said

"Huh? NO! Ryth you know I have stage fright!" I said trying to sound calm.

"Try Kate" She said "I know you can do it."

"NO!" I yelled

"To late." she said.

Before I knew it she had pushed me on stage and Crawford had given me a Mic. Everyone was looking at me and I began to shake and go pale. I felt the fire in me rage I looked into the crowd and I felt calm. I saw Keith and everyone in the crowd I took a deep breath, and the music started.

**Making my way downtown**  
**Walking fast**  
**Faces pass**  
**And I'm home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead**  
**Just making my way**  
**Making a way**  
**Through the crowd**

**And I need you**  
**And I miss you**  
**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**  
**Into the sky**  
**Do you think time**  
**Would pass me by**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk**  
**A thousand miles**  
**If I could **  
**Just see you**  
**Tonight**

**It's always times like these**  
**When I think of you**  
**And I wonder**  
**If you ever **  
**Think of me**

**'Cause everything's so wrong**  
**And I don't belong**  
**Living in your**  
**Precious memory**

**'Cause I need you**  
**And I miss you**  
**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**  
**Into the sky**  
**Do you think time**  
**Would pass me by**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk**  
**A thousand miles**  
**If I could **  
**Just see you**  
**Tonight**

**And I, I**  
**Don't want to let you know**  
**I, I**  
**Drown in your memory**  
**I, I**  
**Don't want to let this go**  
**I, I**  
**Don't...**

**Making my way downtown**  
**Walking fast**  
**Faces pass**  
**And I'm home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead**  
**Just making my way**  
**Making a way**  
**Through the crowd**

**And I still need you**  
**And I still miss you**  
**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**  
**Into the sky**  
**Do you think time**  
**Would pass us by**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk**  
**A thousand miles**  
**If I could **  
**Just see you...**

**If I could fall**  
**Into the sky**  
**Do you think time**  
**Would pass me by**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk**  
**A thousand miles**  
**If I could **  
**Just see you**  
**If I could **  
**Just hold you**  
**Tonight **

After I was done everyone cheered and I left the stage. Everyone of my friends came to congragulate me and I was happy. "Thanks Ryth." I said. I walked up to Keith 'who still looked afraid' and gave him a warm smile.

"You did good. You have a beautiful voice." Keith said

"Thanks. You wanna go on the ferris wheel?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded as I pulled him to the line. We got on and I sat next to him. After the guy shut the door I looked out the window. "Thank you." I said.

"For what?" He asked

"Back in the forest. If not for you the whole forest would have burned and so would Vein town." I replied as I looked him in the eyes.

"So? Im a freak." He said avoiding my gaze.

"Keith" I said "You are not a freak. Your special. I have never met anyone like you. Your kind, nice, powerful, and without you I could have died back in the forest. Your not a freak your my hero and if anything im a freak."

"Kate your not a freak either." He said. He took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. "Your beautiful."

"You mean that?" I asked

"Yes."

We got to the top and the ride stopped. We both looked outside the fireworks had started. We both looked outside and watched. "Keith...Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He replied

"I'm going to take a risk here and tell you that...that..." I said

"That what?" He urged.

"Keith I...I like you alot. More than a friend." I said as I stood up.

"I like you too." He said "I didn't think you would feel the same."

He stood next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We watched the fireworks and enjoyed each others company. We sat back down hand in hand. Eevee had been with Rythmi and I was here. Nothing could make me happier. We got off the ride and I smiled at him. We walked around a bit and began to head back to the ranger school around 10 o'clock. I held eevee in my arms and followed Keith.

"Why so quiet?" Keith asked stopping standing next to me.

"Just tired is all. But do you think we should tell Rythmi and Kellyn about what happened on the ferris wheel." I yawned as I asked.

"Lets talk about it tomorrow. Okay?" He asked as he continued walking

"Sure." Was all I said.

We got back to the school but unfortunately were greeted by that bitch Claire. She walked up to Keith and locked her hand in his.

"Keithy!" she said "Your back!"

I instantly snapped my eyes open feeling the power of fire wanting to escape and burn her to a crisp. "What the hell do you want?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm so I didn't wake eevee.

"Oh I just wanted to say goodnight to my boyfriend." she said innocently

"Excuse me?" Both Keith and I said

"OH yes remember? You asked me out before the festival and hung out with me." she pulled out her cellphone and showed us the text clearly sent from him asking her out.

I felt tears in my eyes but I refused to cry as I ran off to the dorm. 'Was all that a lie? Everything on the ferris wheel just to play with my emotions?' I thought

"Kate wait! I never sent that I swear!" He yelled

I didnt bother to listen I ran into the dorm and sat eevee down on the bed and began too take deep breaths. Rythmi was already in the room and watched in panic.

"Kate whats wrong?" Rythmi asked in a worried tone.

I told her everything from the ferris wheel to the very end. I watched her about to explode with anger for Keith and that she whore.

"I know how you feel. Its ok to cry." She said

"But I can't if I cry I can put out my flame and die."


	5. UPDATE!

UPDATE!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with school and with the weather being bad I have been going to my grandparents after school! BUT... I promise I shall update soon! Also if you have any ideas for the chapter that would help ALOT! Stupid writers block! anyway I will update soon BYE!XD**


	6. Chapter 5

Heart of Almia

**I'm baaaack! I have finally got insperation yay! I have my own Idea and an idea from PikachuGlaceon. Thank you so much and this chapter might be interesting. **

**Eevee- ForbiddenMermaid does not own pokemon!**

**Claire's P.O.V-**

'Ha! My plan worked perfectly' Claire thought. She had finally got revenge on Kate and made her cry. (But thats what she thought) Thunder and lightning sounded outside but no rain. She grabbed her laptop and logged on to skype. "Father. Target found." I said

"Good. Keep an eye on her. Also keep her alive." The man said.

"But daddy! I HATE her! Make someone else do it!" I yelled

"Fine! But do what you can to make her miserble." Was all he said before he hung up.

The door to her dorm flung open revealing a very pissed off Rythmi. "Aw why so sad?" I said sarcasticlly. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Like you don't know. I have every right to knock you out!" Rythmi said in a pissed off tone.

"Oh my empty threats from the ugly ducklett." I replied.

**Rythmi's P.O.V-**

Anger filled me to the top after that comment then out of pure anger I was going to punch her but instead I just walked off. I opened the door to the lounge and saw Keith sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I walked over to him and punched him in the arm. Hard.

"What was that for?!" He asked rubbing his arm.

"That was for breaking Kates heart you jerk!" I yelled

"But I didn't send that text! Why would I! I hate Claire." He replied

"Then how did it get to her phone from yours?" I asked

"She must have stolen it. I would never hurt Kate." He said.

I walked back to the dorm to talk to Kate but she was gone and eevee was running aroung like a maniac. She had a note in her mouth. I took it from the small pokemon and read it. My eyes went wide and I ran out of the door.

"What's wrong?" Keith and Kellyn asked in unison.

"K-Kate left." I cryed

"WHAT!" They yelled. I gave them the note.

_Rythmi,_

_I am leaving I can't handel this pain any longer i'm going to see my friend. Don't bother looking for me I will be back soon my friend has offered to erase the inncident so I won't endanger myself. So when I come back I will have no memory of all this. I will remain friends with Keith and I will deal with everything later._

_-Kate_

**Kate's POV-**

I made my way to assention square and stood at the dock. There was a flash and Entei appered with a small pokemon I new all to well. "Papa I am glad to see you and you mew." I said

"Kate mew will erase your memorey and follow you for protection. Arceus has assigned mew to you." Entei said.

"Yes papa. I am ready." I said. There was a flash and the memory was gone all I remembered was hanging with my friends at the festival and then coming home.

"Done!" Mew said cheerfully.

I pet mew and then ran to the end of the dock I held out my hand and my fire appered and surrounded me then dissapering. I was happy. I hugged entei and watched him run off. Mew explained that she would be with me and protect me and my friends. She turned invisable and I made my way back to the school.

**Bad person's POV-**

The camera focused on Kate and saw everything. The man on the computer saw everything and smiled to himself. "Finally found you. Who knew Kate was the daughter of entei. The heart of summerland and almia."

**Kate's POV-**

I walked into the lounge and was tackled into a tight hug from Rythmi. I landed on the floor with a loud **THUD**! I winced in pain as I hit the floor.

"Kate! We were worried sick! Where were you?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I took a walk to assention square. Now please get off me." I said. Kellyn pulled Rythmi and Keith helped me up.

"Hehe sorry." She said.

"It's ok. Bones are over rated any way." I replied.

Everything seemed normal but Keith seemed really upset and kept his distance from me. Rythmi left to take a shower and Keith and Kellyne went to their dorm. Before Keith could enter I grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. "Dude why do you keep avoiding me?" I asked.

"Nothing." Keith replided

"No not nothing" I giggled "If this is about what happened in the forest The-" I was cut off by Keith's hand

"No I just don't want to hurt you." He said

"How? We are friends right? You are like my best friend." I asked

"Yes but, be carful of Claire don't belive what she say's ever." He said

"Ok...LETS GET COFFEE! COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE!" I yelled

"Your hyper arn't you?" He asked

"Yesss! I'm an ekansssss! Hissss." I replied.

"Ok no your going to bed." He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my dorm. "AH! please put me down! I is scared!" I said

He put me down in front of my dorm and we began to laugh. Rythmi pulled me inside and I collapsed in bed. I pulled outmy Iphone and head phones and began to listen to music.

A month had passed and it was fall I sat in Mrs April's room and pet eevee who fell asleep on my lap.

"Ok class you know what today is?" Mrs April asked

Everyone said something but I didn't pay attention I was to tired. I was up all night from being hyper. According to mew, its a side affect to memory erasing. Everyone left and Rythmi and Keith stood by the door waiting for me.

"Kate you coming?" Rythmi asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked

They both sweat dropped and looked at me. "It's outdoor class. Remember?" Keith asked

"Oh yeah." I said as we walked to assention square.

"I have 38 queastions to ask the ranger!" Keith said

"I just hope the ranger isnt a hot head like my brother crawford." I said.

"Oh look. It's Kate and Rythmi." An unplesant voice said.

We all turned around to see Claire. She pulled Keith next to her and latched on to his arm. I was so mad I thought I was gunna burst into flames. "What do you want?" I asked trying to sound calmbut failing miserbly.

"Oh I can't walk with MY Keithy?" She asked

"O gag me with a spoon! I'm sure he would rather chew broken glass than date whatever species you are." I said

"True." He said moving away from her

"WHAT did you call me!" Claire yelled

"Ok let me say this slowly. You are a no good sorry excuse for a person and have no right to be in this school." I said

"Why you little!" She threw a puch at me and I dogded it easily. She threw another punch and I dogded it agian. " I'm getting bored." I said. I turned around and got to the stairs.

"KATE!" Ryth yelled.

I turned around but it was to late Claire had pushed me down the stairs. I tumbled repeativly hitting my head and slamming my teeth into a few of the stome staires when I hit the ground I sat up and Keith, Rythmi, Kellyn, Mrs April, Princapal Lamont, Janice, and the ranger were by my side.

"KATE! Are you ok?" The ranger asked

"Yeah...Crawford."I said I was dizzy as ever my head hurt like hell.

"Kate your bleeding!" Rythmi said.

"No im not." I said. I tasted something in my mouth at that moment I noticed my tooth was bleeding." Maybe I am." Crawford held a rag to my mouth while Keith and Rythmi checked me for any more injuries. Mrs April and Janice helped me up while princapal Lamont talked to Claire.

I felt dizzy then I began to black out. I fell to the ground and the last thing I saw was Keith's worried face. When I woke up I was in the infirmary. I was bandaged up and my mouth stopped bleeding. I sat up and looked around I was alone. The door opened and Keith and Rythmi walked in and rushed to my side.

"Are you ok?" Ryth asked

"Yes how long was I out for?" I asked

"About an hour."Keith said

"How was outdoor class?" I asked

"Fun but It was cut short because Crawford got called to help a mantine which was super cool." Keith answerd

"I hope it's ok." I said. "When I get out of here I am gunna kick Claire's ass." I said.

"Don't worry princapal Lamont had her expelled for endangering your life." Rythmi said

"Why are your eyes orange?" Keith asked

"Huh? Oh when I get inspired or my life is endangered then my eyes change color. Hand me paper and a pen." I said. Rythmi did as instructed and left with Keith. I wrote a song First the melody then the lyrics I let my creativity flow I finished the melody and my eyes turned hazel I was out of ideas.

The next few weeks passed and Mrs April made it a free study class so we could study for our up coming test. I made my way to the library with my ranger text book and sat in the back. The library was empty so I put in my headphones and began to listen to Avril Lavigne. I turned to the unit we were on and began to study. I felt like I was being watched. I got up to get some books when Rythmi and Keith came in.

"Sup guys." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming here?" Rythmi scolded

"I wanted to study."I said

"Next time tell us where you are going." Rythmi said

"Yes mother." I replied as I sat back down.

The bell rand and I ran outside with eevee. I needed the air the leaves changed to diffrent colors oranges reds and yellows. I was so happy I picked up a leaf that was red at the bottom then orange as you went up then yellow at the top. "I'll send this to sis." I said to myself.

"God your fast!" Ryth said as she ran up to me.

"Yup. I always ran Triathlons and marathons back in summerland. Maybe over break we could to summerland." I said.

"I dunno depends on alot." She said.

"Oh come on. You,me,Keith,and Kellyn it's a 4 hour boat ride there we could stay 5 days in a hotel then come back with 2 days to spare." I explained.

"If we get permission." Ryth said.

I ran to the princapals office and asked and explained everything. He thought it would be fine considering almost everone goes of on break. In the lounge I told Rythmi,Keith,and Kellyn about the plan and they all seemed thrilled. I wrote to my sister telling her all about it and to have mom and dad book us a room with my allowance. I had it saved for justsuch an occasion. The next day I got a letter from my sister.

Dear big sister,

Mommy and Daday said they can't wait to see you and your friends! They booked the hotel but mommy said you should have stayed at the house. I cant wait to see you!

Love,

Little sis.

P.S Thanks for the leaf It looks so cool!

I coulden't wait next week was break and everything was set and ready to go. I got the boat tickets and had everything I was so happy. I sat in the lounge petting eevee it was 6:30 and class started at 7. "Hey eevee." I asked. "Have you ever thought of evolving?" I asked the small pokemon. She looked up at me before answering.

"No I never thought I could evolve. Do you not like me the way I am?" She asked.

"Eevee I love the way you are. I was just wondering because you looked so sad." I replied.

"Oh I am not sad I have just been thinking. What can I evolve into?" The small pokemon asked.

I let out a small pokemon and pulled out some pictures of her evolution forms. "There is Umbreon,Glaceon,Espeon,Vaporeon, Flareon,Jolteon,and Leafeon." I listed as I showed her the pictures. I left to go to class leaving eevee alone in the dorm.

"Ok class today we will be learning about the relationship between rangers and operators. We have real Ranger stylers with the voicemail feature. Now your stylers do not have this feature so Kate Rythmi take these and go to the opposite side of the room and hit the Voicemail function." Mrs April said.

We did as instructed and went to opposite sides of the room. I stood by the door when it flung open scaring the living daylight out of me. Mr Kincaid came it and walked up to mrs April.

"I need to speak to Keith." He said in a stuck up tone.

"He isn't here Today why?" Mrs April asked

"We are missing stylers from the staff room and I have a pretty good idea who took them." He said

"Listen here hairspray head!" I yelled "All of those fumes must have go to your head because Keith is not a theif."

"Yeah he is a prankster and a jerk but he is no theif!" Rythmi said.

"Yes I have to agree unless you have proof." Mrs April said.

"Lets all look for him!" Kellyn said.

Everyone left and Ryth and I split up. I looked around the lounge when Ryth voicemailed me.

"Voicemail, Voicemail! Rythmi here! Come quick to the front." she said.

"Got it!" I ran downstairs with eevee following me when I saw Janice with a school styler. They were not ours so we went to investigate. Outside we heard a yell. "Its coming from the gates!" I said. We ran to the gates and saw Keith cornering a man in a lab coat. "Keith!" Rythmi yelled.

"I caught this man stealing our stylers!" He said.

The man looked scared. He was pinned against the tree. When I walked up I must have gotten to close because he grabbed my arm and I felt a blade against my skin.

"Don't come any closer or your friend get's it." He said

"KATE!" Keith yelled.

As if on cue Mrs April came down the stairs and fainted at what she saw. I looked up and saw a slakoth in the tree. I looked up at it and my eyes flashed orange allowing me to transfer my thoughts to any pokemon. The slakoth fell out of the tree and onto the man and began to claw him. He pushed me to the ground but he swung his hand with the knife and it stabbed my shoulder. I hissed in pain as the blood poured from my wound.

Keith ran up to me and gave me a worried look. Before he could talk I stood up and captured the slakoth. At that time Mrs April had gotten up and began to scold the man. I pulled the knife from my shoulder and threw it on the ground before looking at the man. He appologized about a million times before he left. Rythmi took me to Janice who stiched my wound and bandaged it.

I sat in the lounge that night just thinking. It was 3 in the morning and I coulden't sleep. Mew appered and tried to comfort me."Im so sorry! It's all my fault!" Mew cried.

"It's ok you didn't know." I said as I pet its head.

"From now on I will stay by your side!" She said.

At that moment Keith came out of his dorm and saw us. He didn't look shocked at all. "Hey. What are you doing up?" I asked

"Couldn't slee. you?" He asked

"Same." He sat down next to me and looked at mew. "Keith meet mew. Mew this is Keith."

"Hey. Arn't you Suicune's boy?" Mew asked

"Uh-Huh." he said

"YAY! You too are friends right?" Mew asked

"Yeah. Why mew?" I asked

"You'll see soon enough!" She said "Good night." Mew disappered leaving me with Keith.

"How do you feel." Keith asked

"I'm a little sore but I'll live." I said. I looked at the bandage on my arm I had forgotten about it. The bandage was bloody so I got up and grabbed a roll of bandages. "Can you help me?" I asked. Keith nodded as I lowered my tanktop strap and took off the old bandage.

He began to wrap the new bandage over the stitches carefully. His hand brushed my skin and I shivered. "Your hands are like ice!" I said. He finished wrapping the bandage and I fixed my strap. "Why are your hands so cold?" I asked.

"Water element. Suicune is my father." He said

"Oh yeah. I kinda forgot." I said. I grabbed his hands and used my fire power to warm his hands. I was careful not to burn him. When I let go I walked to the window and opened it. I looked at the moon it was full and lovely. Keith walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Damn your hands get cold fast." I said. He let out a small laugh and we went back to our dorms.

The week went by fast and today was when we left. We stood at the dock in puel town with our tickets and bags it was 5am. Rythmi was asleep on the bench with Kellyn. Her head was on his shoulder while I snapped a picture I was wide awake to excited so was Keith. My cut was healed and only a scare was left. The boat arrived and we got on and began the long journy to summerland.

**I hope you like it! Next chapter will be the trip to Summerland. Please review Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

Heart of Almia

**Hey hey hey! Ok I have major idea's for our friends starting with this. I know it isn't halloween and its close to valentine's day BUT there is gunna be a festival for halloween when they arrive. Special thanks to PikachuGlaceon you rock!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon!**

We finally made it to summerland when we left the boat we went to the hotel to unpack. I was too excited so I waited in the lobby for everyone else. Once everyone came down stairs, I ran out the door and to my house with everyone else. But the welcome wagon wasn't all that good. "This is my home and I can't wait for you to meet my parents!" I said as I opened the door. Unfortunately we were greeted by Lunick in a headlock from Solana.

"Uh...are we missing something?" Ryth asked

"No this is my cousin Lunick and the one giving him the headlock is his girlfriend Solana." I sweat dropped.

We all walked in and watched they didn't seem to notice us. "Hey guys whats up?" I asked.

"Kate! Your here!" Solana yelled as she gave me a hug.

"KATE! please help me!" Lunick said

"Sorry cos but I need an explination first." I said I turned to Solana and gave her an I' . . look. We tied up Lunick and she began to explian.

"Well your mom put him in charge while she finished her arrends so he asked me to come over and help watch Diablo. So while I was feeding him, Lunick took my bra off me and ran off with it. I finally got him back here and he hid it so now he wont tell me." Solana explained.

I shot Lunick death glares then remembered "These are my friends from the ranger school. Rythmi is the blonde, The redhead is Keith, and the other one is Kellyn."

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Solana. I'm one of the rangers here." She said

"Ok so now Lunick is gunna get it I WAN'T IN ON THIS! TAG TEAM ME!" I yelled. After an hour passed Lunick finally cracked and we all settled down.

"So that happened." Kellyn said.

"Yeah." Ryth agreed

"So. Who is diablo?"Keith asked

"OH! My grandmother had a houndoom named diablo. She is harmless." I said. I ran off and came back being followed by a houndoom and a houndour.

"How cute!" Rythmi said as she pet the dark pokemon.

"Where's mom,dad, and lil sis?" I asked. As if on cue they walked threw the door. "Mom dad!" I yelled as I gave them hugs. "These are my friends Rythmi Kellyn and Keith! Guys this is my mom Angel, my dad Chris, and my sister Sissy." I said. My dad looked at Keith and spoke.

"So Keith are you dating my daughter?" He asked

"DAD!" I yelled. We were both 50 shades of red by now. "We are just friends!"

"Y-yes sir! Just friends. Honest." Keith stuttered.

"What a shame. You to are perfectfor each other"He said.

Everyone laughed minus me and Keith who were trying to hide our blush. "Dad why?" I asked.

"I'm only kidding honey." He said

"What's that?" Rythmi asked pointing to the door in the back of the room.

"Oh those are Kate's instruments she has so many." My mom said

"I have only heard her play gutair. Kate please play for us?" Ryth asked

"Uh...N-no not now." I said I still hated playing in front of people.

"Kitty can play at the Hallow's eve festival on halloween." My sister said.

"Yes honey you should." My mom said

"I already signed her up the moment I found out she was coming." Lunick said.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"I better run shouldent I" He said.

"Yes " I said as I chased him out of the house. Back at the hotel Rythmi and I shared a room and Keith and Kellyn shared another. I lie down in bed thinking. The fesival was the only reason I wanted to come because I am old enough to enter the costume contest but now I was debating if I should show up or not.

"How about we get our costumes tomorrow." Ryth said

"Do I have to?" I asked

"yes or Solana and I will pick out you costume and force you into it." she said.

"Have fun with that." I said "I'll go with you but I don't want a costume."

The next day we went to the costume shop Lunick, Kellyn, and Keith were looking at costumes while Solana and Rythmi were trying their's on and probably finding one for me. I was with my sister looking at the pokemon costumes.

"How about this one?" My sister asked

She held up a red dress with long sleeves with 6 tails in the back and a headband with vulpix ears. "Cute. Do you want it?" I asked. She nodded her head and I paid for her dress. We left and I dropped lil sis off at home. To night was the first night of the festival and I really didn't want to go. It was 7 when Solana came over. She was wearing a long white sleevless dress with angel wings and a gold halo.

"You look beautiful!" Ryth said as she came out of the bathroom she was wearing a princesess costume with a gold tiarra. They both walked up to me with bag I knew what this ment and I was cornered.

"Your turn." Ryth said as they closed in on me.

"Oh-no!" I said. After 10 minutes they finally got the costume on me personally I liked it it was a cream colored outfit. I wore bellbottems and a long sleeve shirt that was the same color as a ninetails fur. I wore light light brown heels and connected to the back of the pants were 9 tails I also wore a headband with the ears of a ninetails. "I look like a disco-tech ninetails." I said. Ryth and Solana left the apartment to meet the boys and I looked into the mirror I wasn't me.

**Keith's POV-**

"Come on Kate. Come show us the costume." Ryth said.

Everyonewas dressed up Lunick was wearing a devils costume and Kellyn was wearing a vampire costume. I was in a buizel costume I wore an orange shirt and jeans with blue fins on the sleeve. I had orange high tops and my face was painted with a black nose and black whiskers and to top it off white fangs.

"No!"Kate yelled.

I could tell Rythmi was getting mad now she looked like she would explode. "Hey you guys go to the festival Kate and I will meet you there." I said.

"Good luck." Solana said.

After they left, I walked in and saw Kate she looked beautiful. "Why don't you wanna come to the festival?" I asked. She looked up at me and then back at the mirror.

"Because. A real ninetails would look better than I do." She said.

"Don't say that you look beautiful in that. He I actually thought you were a ninetails." I said as I stood next to her.

"Says the vampire buizel." Kate giggled.

"Come on lets go. We can go for a walk instead." I said as I stood up.

"Ok." She said. Kate stood up and took eevee with her.

We walked into the forest to a stream in the moonlight. I heard a slow song in the distance from the festival It set the scene perfectly. This night was perfect I was alone with the girl of my dreams. But I coulden't risk hurting her agian even if she had her mind erased I think I would just wait for a while longer. But she still is my best friend.

**Kate's POV-**

I lead Keith to my favorite spot in the woods it was a nice clearing near a stream. The moon was full and shone brightly on us. But something was off I could feel it. I heard a twig crack and eevee heard it to. "Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Lets get out of here." Keith said.

"No. Follow me." I said. Before he could answer I took off running deeper into the woods with eevee and Keith in toe. I ran untill I someone stopped me.

"well well well if it isn't Kate the heart of summerland and now almia." A man said

I coulden't tell who it was but his voice was firmilliar. Keith and eevee stood next to me ready to fight but I was more focused on who he was.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked

"Just your powers of fire." He said

I felt my anger rising my eyes went from hazel to orange and I knew what would come next I would burn him. "Leave now I will never join you!" I said.

"Tsk tsk. You will be soon enough." He said as he pulled out a pokeball. "Poliwrath water gun on that pest!"He said.

"Eevee protect!" I yelled. Eevee did as instructed and a brown orb formed around us. "Now shadow ball!" I yelled. Eevee used a perfect shadowball knocking poliwrath to the ground. "Now tackle attack!" Eevee charged at poliwrath as it got up and knocked it down agian.

"Poliwrath get up and use water pulse!" He said.

The water came at us and I couldent think I thought right there I would eevee did something amazing she learned night slash and cut the water making it exploded. "What was that?" I asked

"Night slash. Eevee learned a new move." Keith said

"Awesome! Eevee use night slash and finish this." I said. eevee hit dead on and knocked out poliwrath. The man laughed and then returned his pokemon.

"I'll get you soon Kate and your power will be mine." He said.

"As he walked away and the looked back and threw something at me and it hit me on my shoulder. I looked it was a blade Keith ran over to me and patched up my wound. We went back to the spot where we ran off to and then something big happened.

"Whats wrong with eevee?" I asked

"She's evoleving." Keith said in shock.

We watched as eevee evolved into a beautiful umbreon but something was diffrent I knew but Keith wanted an explination. Eevee was indeed an umbreon but instead of gold rings, they were blue.

"How did your normal eevee evolve into a shiny umbreon?" Keith asked

"Easy. eevee was a shiny pokemon when she wait until everyone else see's." I said

"But all I know is that I am protect you with that guy on the loose." He said.

"Thanks." I was getting upset now and Keith could tell. He pulled me into a tight hug and my face flushed pink. True i will admit I really like him but who wants to date a fire freak like me? My thoughts were interupted by a flash we both looked around and saw Rythmi and Kellyn who snapped a picture.

"You guys are gunna get it!" Keith yelled

"Allow me." I said standing up. I pulled out a metal baseball bat and looked at Keith who smiled at me. "You got a 3 second head start." I said as they took off.


	8. Chapter 7

**Heart of Almia**

**Hello people in internet land I am sooo bored right now. I wonder if Kate want's to go to the mall.**

**Kate-I will go. If I get my bat back.**

**NO!**

**Kate-*Mutters multiple swears under her breath***

**What lovely language. Shiny umbreon care to do the disclaimer?**

**Umbreon- Forbiddenmermaid doesn't own pokemon!**

**Good girl! *Throws cookie to Umbreon***

I woke up the next day with a throbbing head ache. I opened my eyes and saw Rythmi passed out in her bed still in her costume. I looked at the clock it was 7:00 so I decided to hop in the shower. I stripped from my costume and hung it up when I noticed the bandage on my arm. I took off the bloody cloth and looked at it. It was the same spot from where I was stabbed back in the ranger school but the cut went the opposite direction so it looked like an 'X' on my shoulder. I got out of the shower and put on a short sleeve shirt with a pikachu on it and camo shorts. I walked out the door when I realized 'Hey, Where's eevee?' I thought.

I walked out of the Hotel and jogged to the pier where I saw a firmiliar red head. "Hey." I said as I walked up to him. "Whats up?" I asked.

"Just thinking." Keith said

"Where's eevee?" I asked

"Umbreon? She's over there." He said pointing to the shiny pokemon playing with a buizel.

"Huh? Oh yeah eevee evolved last night. What happened last night all I remember is chasing Ryth with a baseball bat." I asked sitting on the bench.

"You don't remember anything?" Keith asked concerned sitting next to me.

"No sorry but I do remeber being on the beach then blacking out now I have a major head ache." I replied

"Well it happened like this..."

**Flash Back-**

Kate lost Rythmi somewhere in the festival and decided to go back to where she left Keith. She made her way back to see her red head best friend petting the shiny umbreon.

"Hey. Wanna go somewhere else?" Kate asked

"Sure. walk on the beach?" Keith suggested

"Why not but first please help me take these tails off." The brunette said.

Keith rolled his eyes and unclipped the tails from her jeans. The 2 walked off unnoticed and down to the beach. The starry sky and full moon reflected off the water and hoothoots sqwaked in the distance.

"Its beautiful out. Isn't it?" Kate asked

"You look better." Keith said under his breath.

"Huh?" The firey brunette asked

"Yeah it is." He replied.

A twig cracked in the distance but the two didn't seem to notice. The sound of foot steps getting closer caught their attention. They turned around and saw a guy in yellow followed by 2 people in rediculous black and purple outfits.

"You are one who control fire?" The guy asked

"Who's askin?" Kate said as she took a step forward

"Me. Leader of evil orginization. Now answer question." He demanded

"NO! What do you want with the Heart and Soul?" Kate asked

"Silly girl. We want Heart. Everyone know Soul is dead." The man replied

"I ain't scared of you!" Kate yelled

"HA! Pathetic girl you should fear us. Show girl why." He said

Something hard came out of nowhere and hit Kate hard. Her vision blurred and she passed out. Keith caught her before she hit the ground and the man walked away. Keith looked at her she was out cold so he carried her bridal style back to her room.

**End of Flashback**

"That happened? Well that explains the head ache." I said holding my throbbing head. "Thanks."

"No problem." Keith said

"Now where did the buizel come from?" I asked petting the water pokemon as the 2 came to us.

"I caught it. It looked really distressed so I thought I should help. But now it has grown on me." Keith said.

"Wow. Maybe he wants to be your partner pokemon." I asked excited. He chuckled softly before standing up. "Hey wanna hang out tonight?" I asked.

"I thought you were taking your sister trick or treating?" Keith said.

"Just till 8 then there is something I wanna show you. I think I can trust you enough for this." I said.

Time passed while I fixed my costume. Rythmi and Kellyn went sight seeing with my parents and sister while Solana and Lunick were on patrol. Keith stayed behind to help me we were in my room. It was a fairly small light blue room with a bed, a dresser, and a night stand with several pictures. I washed th blood out of the sleeve and added my own touch. I ripped the collor off to make it widder and took out a cream tank top to go with it. Keith was cleaning off the dirt from the tips of the tails and re-attatched them to the pants. I ripped the legs of the pants to make shorts and put some cream colored stockings by the shoes.

"Who's this?" Keith asked looking at one of my baby pictures.

"Me, My mom, and...my...dad." I said

"He looks diffrent." Keith said

"Huh? N-no he is the same." I said fast like.

"Your hidding something." He said. And he was right it was a picture of my mom holding a baby in the hospital with a blonde man with brown eyes. My 'dad' has brown hair and blue eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked

He nodded his head and I took a deep breath. "Ok. That is my real dad in the picture the other man is my step dad. My real dad died saving me." I said. I wanted to cry but I didn't. I felt two strong arms wrap around me. It was Keith he had hugged me and said sorry.

"When I was a baby 3 days after my 'Healing', someone had snuck into my room. My parents woke up to a crash someone had broken my window. My mom and dad came in and saw a man trying to kill me. He had a dagger so my dad fought him off while my mom tried to get me. My crib was engulfed in flames and they spread. My mom ran out but the building was already covered in fire and collapsed with my father in it. He...he..." I couldent even finish without crying. I took a few deep breaths when I noticed how close we were. I felt the heat rise to my face but I didn't care I always had a crush on him but why would he feel the same.

Keith stood their holding me wispering things that made me laugh so I wouldent cry. "Your an awesome friend Keith. Thanks." I said I put on my costume and Keith had on his. We took a few pictures and we took Sissy trick or treating. Rythmi and Kellyn were in a haunted house and I watched the time. It was now 11:30 and Keith and i were sharing stories.

"So you ready?" I asked

"Yeah lets go." Keith said as he followed me to the forest.

I led Keith to an open spot in the middle of the woods where nothing grew it was a plain open spot with no trees. It was 11:58 Keith sat by a tree and watched me as I stood in the center of the clearing.

"Summer heat and winters cold, please bring back the traditions of old.

Halloween is finally here, now show us what is in the clear.

Use my body use my fire and show me what my heart desire!"

I read the poem aloud and soon I was off the ground and surrounded by fire.

**Keith's POV-**

Kate walked to the middle of the field and said a poem aloud. When she was finished there was an orange flash and Kate was in the air. Her eyes were a firey orange and fire swirled around her body. Her costume was replaced by a long light orange dress and with red fire at the bottom. Her heels were gone and were replaced by yellow orange slippers. Her hair was down and replaced by fire and on her right upper arm was a gold snake braclett with red and orange fire eyes. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. She looked at the ground and touched it small flames lit up the ground then dissapered then flowers appered out of nowhere and began to bloom. After that she returned to normal but she still wore the dress and bracelett.

"What happened?" she asked holdding her head and trying to keep her balance.

I walked up to her and sat her down in the flower patch. "You transformed and then you set the field on fire when the fire went out all of these flowers appered." I explained

"What kind of flowers are they? They are beautiful." She said smelling the flower.

"Fire lillies." I told her "That was so cool."

"Thanks." She said

"So why won't you sing in the festival?" I asked changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh! Stage fright." She said looking at the lillies.

"Your sure?" I asked

"Yes." She said

"Liar. I know you to well." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"N-no...OK FINE! I have stage fright and i'm getting surgery the day we leave!" She confessed.

"Surgery! For what?" I asked.

**Kate's POV-**

I looked at Keith he was conserned but how was I going to tell him I was getting surgery for my voice. "I'll tell you on our way back to the hotel." I said getting up.

"Fine." He said.

We began to walk back to the hotel when I decided to tell him. "Im getting throat surgery and I wont be able to talk till saturday." I said ashamed.

"Why do you need surgery?" He asked

"I...I Have...I have vocal nodules." I said looking down.

"Don't worry you will be okay." Keith said as he pulled me into a hug.

We got back to the hotel and looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and said goodnight. He gave me another hug and gently kissed my head. I got into my PJ's when I relized what happened. After Keith kissed me I felt fireworks like a million tiny butterfree were tickling my insides. 'No...Keith is only a friend!' I mentaly scolded. It finally came to the day when I needed my surgery. I told Keith to tell the others. After I got out of surgery Keith, Rythmi, Kellyn, and my family were waiting for me. We all left after a few worried scoldings from Ryth and get well soons from my family. I was told not to talk for a while so when we got on the boat back to almia all I could do was wave. I sat down and pet umbreon Rythmi and Kellyn were looking at pictures while Keith and I were texting even though we were next to each other. I couldent wait to see beautiful almia. But what I didn't expect to see was something I never saw in warm and sunny summerland.

**Ok so not my best chapter or maybe it is but who cares. I came up with the poem on the spot so it's really bad. Plz R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heart of Almia**

**Hello readers! Please R&R I need to know if my story is good so far or bad.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own pokemon.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

We were an hour away from Puel town and my throat hurt like hell! As we got closer the weather went from warm to freezing fast. I couldn't speak *Doctors orders* until monday and it was saturday. I could only comunicate by texting for now or writing on a white bored.

To: Keith, Rythmi, Kellyn

From: Kate

did i mention i h8 the freezing fucking cold!? :(

"Yes. Yes you did." Rythmi said in an annoyed tone.

"To be fair she is from a hot place and never really met the cold of almia." Keith said

"True." Ryth said sitting down next to Kellyn.

I looked over the edge of the rail into the water. I watched the mantine and luvdisk pass. I offen wondered what the water was like *hot water not acceptable!*. To let it touch my skin and not risk putting my flame out. Just to be normal. I was deep in thought when something ripped me from my thoughts. It was a voice a kind almost child like voice. Kate I can grant your wish one day. just call my name! The voice said.

Who are you? I asked

Mew your gardian remember Entei and Arceus assigned me to gaurd and portect you. Bye bye for now!

I hadent seen mew in ages but how could shegrant my wish? I decided against thinking about it. We would arrive soon and the first thing I wanted to do was lie in bed and sleep off the pain in my throat! I walked to my bag and took out a sweater and scarf. I put the sweater on it was light orange with a charmander outline on it. I walked back to the rail and played with the scarf and looked off into the water when I heard umbreon growl.

"You know scarfs go on your neck not your hands. Stupid girl." Said a voice all to firmiliar.

I sighed and looked to see Claire and a boy about a year or two older than me with blue hair. He wore a blue jacket with a white...wave? on the back and navy blue suit and a white scarf. Keith and the others were below deck so I was alone with umbreon. I picked up the bored and began to write. The 2 looked at me in confusion. I turned the bored so the could read it I wrote **long time no see Claire. Who's the smurf?**

"I'm not a smurf first off. My name is Ice now shall we talk instead of writing?" The man named Ice asked.

I shook my head and scribbled down why. Claire just huffed while Ice shruged. He came closer to me as did Claire with a rope. Umbreon growled and ran to find the others. Ice grabbed my arm and said "Well we have information that you have powers that could help us. Now come with us or will we have to force you?" He asked.

I pulled myself from his grasp and swung a punch hitting him square in the jaw hard. He stumbled back and Claire threw a punch at me. I grabbed her fist and twisted it till it snapped. She screamed and fell to her knees when Ice grbbed me by my throat. the pain was unbearable I wanted to cry but I didn't. When I registered what happened I was face to face with him.

"We won't forget this." He wispered then threw me to the ground.

Claire a knife in her hand and came closer. I couldent stand I was a sitting ducklett. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but instead I heard a voice. " .Alone." He said. I opened my eyes and saw Keith I was relived.

"You have been warned stupid girl!" Claire said. A helecopter came and dropped a ladder down. Ice climbed the ladder and watched as Claire walked to me and stabbed me. Leaving the knife in my leg before climbing the ladder and disapear.

I gasped at the pain. It took every ounce of will power I had not to cry or scream. Keith ran up to me and pulled the knife out. Umbrend appeared with a first aid kit and left. I watched as he carefully bandaged my leg. "Are you ok?" He asked when he finished. I shook my head and sat next to him before writing 'Thank you' on the bored.

"What happened? You have marks on your neck?" Keith asked taking the scarf from my hand and gently wrapping it aroung my neck. I blushed as I wrote what happened. "He souldn't have done that! I'm going to kick hi ass!" Keith hissed. I flinched at his actions I have never seen him so protective. He pulled me into a one armed embrace which I returned. We reached the docks and got off I was relived we were back on dry land. We got back to the school and were greeted by Janice on our way to our dorms. I lied down in my bed in the dark thinking before I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up early that morning because on the pain in my throat. I looked at the clock it was 6 am. 'Well no point in going back to sleep.' I thought. It may have been sunday but there was no way I was going back to sleep. I got up and creeped out the door carful not to wake Rythmi or umbreon. I sat in the lounge I was alone and the pain was killing me. I took a deep breath and left before I set the school on fire. I made my way to assention square after getting dressed. I wore skinny jeans and a blue sweater and black scarf. I stood at the dock with my hands in my pockets and watched the sunrise. I couldent take the pain anymore if anyone saw me I looked like a combuskin about to use overheat. I began to paint hard as I fell to my knees. 'Relax little one it will be over soon. I promise help will come.' Entei's voice said in her head.

Out of no where entei had appered and stood near me. 'Help me... papa it hurts!' I thought. 'I know little one. Help will come soon.' Entei said.

"Kate! Whats wrong?" a worried voice asked. It was Keith I could tell. I looked up and saw Keith next to Entei and Suicune. I wanted to scream in pain. I felt as if someone stabbed me and is slowly twisting the blade inside me.

"Relax little one and it will be over soon." Entei said. I didn't feel like myself now there was a strange humming in my mind I grabbed my head as my vision became fuzzy. 'Help...me' I thought. I looked and saw Keith holding his head as well but Entei and Suicune seemed unaffected. Entei came to my side and watched with worry. The humming stopped and the pain returned as well as a burning feeling in my throat. I exhaled and saw fire come from my mouth. Keith stood up and looked at me with worry and fear in his eyes. I relaxed and lied there completely helpless. The pain was intense and I wanted it gone. I lifted a hand and pet Entei's soft fur 'Papa when will it stop? What's happening?' I thought

"Your powers are growing. The time is close for your flame to grow and then your powers will be stronger. The pain will stop soon with their help." Entei said.

"How can you understand her if she isn't talking?" Keith asked

"Telepathicly of corse." Entei aswered looking at me.

'Papa what is going to happen to me?' I asked worried

"Nothing bad little one don't sound so afraid. I must speak to suicune first." Entei said

'Papa I don't wanna be alone. Having someone to talk to keeps my mind off the pain.' I whispered in my mind.

"Keith can talk to you. He can hear your thoughts as well" And with that Entei left to talk to the other legendary. I shifted so I could lie on my back and gazed up at the sky. It was tinted pink and orange with the sunrise. 'Keith...come here. I don't bite.' I said weakly.

Keith came closer and sat next to me. "Not yet you don't." He said. I looked at him and smiled. 'How did you know I was out here?' I asked.

"Suicune contacted me. He said you were in trouble." Keith said.

I groaned and turned onto my side the pain was now burning. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and let out a small wimper. Keith looked at me sypathetically before patting my arm. "Your going to be okay I promise." He whipered in my ear. When Entei and Suicune came back I was practically wishing for death. I sat on my knees and looked at Suicune. Entei put a paw on my back and began to absorb my energy and Suicune shot water around us as Keith watched. Slowly the pain decreased when it was finished, the only pain I felt was in my throat. I thanked Suicune and pet the cress on his head. before thanking papa.

"I can see why you feel for the child of fire. She is very kind." Suicune said to Keith.

"Yeah but I doubt she feels the same." Keith replied.

"Time will tell soon." Suicune said before running off.

Keith and I left assention square and headed to the lounge. When we got there, everyone was still asleep. I came out of the dorm with my white bored and marker and looked at the clock. It was 7 o'clock and only Keith, Isaac, and I were up. Isaac was in the library *go figure* and Keith and I were just hanging out. 'Can you still hear my thoughts?' I thought/asked Keith.

"Yeah why?" Keith asked

'What was that humming noise? And how come only we were affected?' I asked

"I don't know but I saw some bidoof and tallow going nuts to so it wasn't just us."

'I wonder why papa and Suicune wern't affected.'

"I talked to Suicune and he said they heard it but it wasn't strong enough to affect them. Why do you call Entei your papa?"

'Well...when I was 5 I spent alot of time in the woods and with papa and the fire pokemon. Before I was known as the heart I was a wall flower. I was always teased for it and bullied. But Entei was always there for me he is my father.'

"I see." Was all he said as a silence filled the room. I began to draw on the white bored before I broke the silence sorta. 'It's kinda cool that we are part pokemon.' I thought.

"Yeah but I do wonder who holds Raikou's powers?" Keith asked

'I know Raikou she said her powers will be passed down to a future offspring. But she wont say who's.'

"Strange. I used to feel a presents of another pokemon offspring but of electricity."

'Strange. Hey Keith can I ask a..crazy question?'

"Shoot"

I looked away before I asked 'Whats the ocean like?' I expected laughter but it didn't come.

"Well its cold and...wet." He said.

'No I mean whats it like under water?'. I was truly crurious.

"Umm...Well its beautiful and there are alot of water type pokemon."

'Really? I always wanted to go into the water and not put out my flame.'

"I think one day you could live up to that."

The rest of the day I just relaxed with umbreon in the lounge. There wasn't much to do really it was raining outside so I mostly sat around. 'Im...so...BORED!' I mentally screamed. 'Master can you please play a song on your guitar?' Umbreon asked. I nodded my head and got my guitar. I was alone with umbreon and I did need the practice so I played 'Jar of Hearts' and sang it mentally. I wished I could sing so bad. When I finished the song I put my guitar down and pet umbreon's head. I heard applause and I jumped up. I saw Kellyn, Rythmi, Keith, and Isaac. Rythmi was holding a video camera and I covered my face quickly blushing about 50 shades of red out of embaressment.

"That was so good!" Isaac said.

"I agree. That was amazing." Kellyn said

"I wanna hear her sing it." Ryth said putting away the camera.

I shook my head and sat back down petting umbreon. I was now 10 shades of pink and wishing for that burning pain instead. When I went to bed that night, I put in my earbuds and began to play 'Jar of Hearts.' I fell asleep happy because I could finaly speak tomorrow. Ryth woke me up and I took a quick shower and got dressed into my uniform. When I went into the lounge, the gang was waiting for me.

"Lets hear your voice Kate. Talk to us." Ryth said.

"Don't worry if you sound like a chipmunk we wont judge." Kellyn said.

I shut my mouth and began to worry. Keith hit Kellyn over the head and Rythmi scolded him. "Don't worry you won't sound like a chipmunck. Just say something." Keith said. I shook my head no 'What if I do sound like a chipmunk?' I thought. Umbreon growled at Kellyn before gently nudging my leg with her head.

"Great Kellyn broke her." Keith said.

"I can get her to talk." Rythmi said with a devilish grin. "If you talk you get a suprise. I promise nothing bad."

I scribbled down something on the bored and showed them. **I will talk but I dont want anything ok? **Rythmi nodded in agreement and I thought of what to say "What's up?" I asked. My voice was a little rasp but sounded better than before. Rythhmi and the others smiled.

"Good she isn't a chipmunk." Kellyn said earning him a smack from Ryth.

"Now for your suprise." Ryth said with her devilish grin.

"But I don't wan't one." I said. My voice was clear now and innocent.

"Too bad." She said. The next thing I knew Kellyn pushed me and I tripped. Keith caught me before I hit the ground and Ryth took off with Kellyn. "Im gunna kill him later." I said. I noticed I was still in his arms and I blushed and walked out of his arms. "Sorry." I said.

"It's ok." Keith said

"It feels good to talk agian. Lets get to class." I said walking to the stairs.

"Whatever you say Katie cat." He said.

"Dont call me that!" I said trying to hide my blush.

"How about kitty?"

"No"

"Yeah i'm gunna call you kitty.

"No"

"Yeah"

"I can burn you." I thratened.

"You know you love it." Keith said with a grin.

"No"

"yes"

"No"

"yes"

"no"

"No"

"Yes"

"See I was right" Keith said putting his arm around me.

"Ok you have been spending to much time with kellyn." I said laughing. We entered the classroom when the bell rang and we took our seats. Mrs April began teaching and I zoned out every now and then thinking about what happened yesterday morning. I knew what papa ment and honestly I wish I didn't.


	10. Chapter 9

**Heart of Almia**

**Hello readers...I hope you enjoy and stuff...yup...**

**Kate: Ok i'll bite. Whats wrong?**

**It's almost 2 am and there's no way I am going to sleep...I drank like...4 cans of soda...Umbreon ate your muffin...**

**Kate: WHAT! NO BAD SHINY POKEMON!**

**Umbreon- ForbiddenMermaid doesn't own pokemon or Jar of Hearts.**

I walked into the dorm and grabbed a textbook from the bookshelf. Their was a major test tomorrow and I was going to study in the library. I would study in the lounge but Ryth and Kellyn were showing a ridiculous amount of PDA while studying. And Keith...Well I don't know where he was and I didn't care at the moment I was focused on studying. I made my way to the library and was greeted by Isaac and Ponte. I sat down in the far end of the library with umbreon and opened the textbook to the styler section. I was studying for half of my free period and began to doze off. 'Maybe resting my eyes wont hurt.' I thought as I closed my eyes. After a few minutes passed, I felt something tickle my nose. I groaned and rubbed my nose before settling down agian. I felt it agian and I slowly opened my eyes. As my vision focused, I saw Keith in my face. I screamed and jumped up successfully banging my knee on the table.

"Don't hurt yourself." Keith laughed.

"Ha ha really funny. God im gunna feel that later!" I said rubbing my knee.

"Watchya doin?" He asked.

"Rubbing my bruised knee." I said

"No shit. I ment what were you doing before." Keith said petting umbreon.

"I was studying. Then I got tired and thought I would rest for a few minutes." I said putting my head down.

"The go to your dorm and rest?" Keith asked

"Cause I got to study." I yawned.

I closed my book and got up."Are Ryth and Kellyn done with their PDA study date?" I asked grabbing my book.

"Yeah they went to study outside a few minutes before I came here."

I began to walk out of the room and noticed I was limping. I made my way to the door ignoring the pain when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I saw Keith and felt my face turn a deep magenta. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You were limping and you looked like you were in pain." Keith said as he helped me up the stairs.

"Th-thanks" I said as I sat down on the couch. Keith left and came back with an ice pack then sat down next to me. I felt the heat rise to my face. I exhaled and saw small flames then quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. I tried to calm down before he saw because truth be told I think I love him. Months passed by and it was March 17th now. Each month that passed every full moon or sunrise that pain came back worse than the last.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" I said breaking the silence. We were outside in assention square. Ryth was feeding umbreon berries while Keith and Kellyn played a never endding game of mercy. I sat on the pledge stone playing my guitar. I wasn't so afraid to play songs around my friends but singing was another story.

"Me niether!" Ryth said. "Kate what do you want for your birthday."

"What birthday?" I asked. I hated celebrating my birthday they always turned out bad.

"Don't play dumb your birthday is on the spring equinox! What do you want." She asked catching the boys attention.

"First I don't have a birthday. Second how did you find out." I asked as I put my guitar down.

"I read your diary." She answered standing up.

"You WHAT!? RYTHMI WHY!?" I asked/yelled

"I was curious." She said.

I was glaring daggers at her. "Im gunna KILL YOU!" I yelled chasing her around. She was laughing and running. When I finally caught her I thunked her I wasn't really gunna hurt her... For now. "How the hell did you even get my diary?" I asked. I never brought it anywhere so I always left it at home.

"Lunick." She said handing me the small beat up book.

"Ok next time I see him i'm gunna kill him." I said looking at the small book. The bell rang for the final class of the day. I had 3 classes and 2 study halls. My classes were Capture and Release with Mr Kaplan, Target Clear with Mrs Claire, and Ms April's class. My last class was study hall so I decided to stay in assention square. Kellyn had Capture and Release and Ryth had operations 101. Keith and I both had study hall but he was chased off by Kellyn during their mercy match so I was alone. Umbreon helps with the target clears and captures every now and then and she left with Kellyn as a chance to train. I looked at the small book in my hand and opened it. I hadn't writen in it or read it since I got the egg that held my best friend. I opened up to a random page. "I remember this." I said to myself. It was my first break up. The page was falling out and ripped I was only 10.

**x/xx/xxxx**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today was awful! Why doesn't anyone like me? Kyle broke up with me for Tiffany Simpson. He said I wasn't worth his time. He told me I was ugly and pathetic! It hurts so bad! I just wanna cry it out but papa said it could kill me. Maybe I would be better off dead! No body cares except papa and mother and all the pokemon!**

**Why are people so mean? I didn't choose to be a wallflower.**

**-Kate**

I closed the book and remembered that day. I had run into the woods that night and into my secret spot and began to cry. It was the first time I ever cried. I remember getting weaker and paler. The next thing I knew entei had come and given me the firestone necklace. He said it was made from the fire of every volcano he has seen. I put on the necklace and I felt better I stayed with entei in the forest that night. I held the book in my hand and burned it. I watched the flames dance in my hands burning the book till it was ash. I burried the ashes and grabbed my guitar all I wanted to do was sing my feelings and I was alone so it was perfect.

**I know I can't take one more step towards you**  
**'Cause all that's waiting is regret**  
**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**  
**You lost the love I loved the most**

**I learned to live half alive**  
**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are?**  
**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**  
**Collecting your jar of hearts**  
**And tearing love apart**  
**You're gonna catch a cold**  
**From the ice inside your soul**  
**So don't come back for me**  
**Who do you think you are?**

**I hear you're asking all around**  
**If I am anywhere to be found**  
**But I have grown too strong**  
**To ever fall back in your arms**

**And I've learned to live half alive**  
**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are?**  
**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**  
**Collecting your jar of hearts**  
**And tearing love apart**  
**You're gonna catch a cold**  
**From the ice inside your soul**  
**So don't come back for me**  
**Who do you think you are?**

**And it took so long just to feel alright**  
**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**  
**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**  
**'Cause you broke all your promises**  
**And now you're back**  
**You don't get to get me back**

**And who do you think you are?**  
**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**  
**Collecting your jar of hearts**  
**And tearing love apart**  
**You're gonna catch a cold**  
**From the ice inside your soul**  
**So don't come back for me**  
**Don't come back at all**

**And who do you think you are?**  
**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**  
**Collecting your jar of hearts**  
**Tearing love apart**  
**You're gonna catch a cold**  
**From the ice inside your soul**  
**Don't come back for me**  
**Don't come back at all**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are? **

I felt better after I sang I didn't feel so sad anymore. I heard a twig crack and I turned around but saw nobody. "Hello? Who's their?" I asked. Their was no reply so I put my guitar and heard something move or someone. I started to get scared. "Keith if thats you its not funny!" I said looking around. Then I saw a strange man come out from behind the pledge stone. He wore a black and had black hair tied back into a pony tail. "Who-who are you?" I asked seriously afraid.

"None of your concern Kate." The man said.

"How do you know me?" I asked

"I have seen you use your powers. Now come with me." He said walking to the stairs.

"No!" I yelled.

"Oh. So you don't care for your friends?" He asked looking back at me.

"I do care." I said.

"Then come and I wont kill them." He said.

"No if you hurt them I will burn you!" I said. Fire formed in my hands from the mixture of fear and anger. At that moment Keith came down the stairs and saw.

"Kate!" He yelled getting the mans attention.

"Run!" I yelled as the man pulled something from coat pocket. He looked back at me and pointed a gun at me.

"Better listen to your girlfriend kid." He said.

"SHOOT ME!" I yelled. I shot fire at him successfully burning his arm. He looked at his arm then at me and pulled the trigger and I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"Consider that a warning!" He said before he flew off on his staraptor.

Keith ran to me and I just watched the blood pour from my wound. I watched it stream down my arm andonto the grass. Keith was talking but I didn't hear anything I was lost in my thoughts. The next thing I knew Keith had put my necklace on me and entei was in front on me. 'Kate can you hear me?' Entei asked.

'Papa why can't I regain control of my thoughts?' I asked.

'Fear. It will wear off but I will leave you in Keith's care.'

'What can he do papa?'

'Water can heal. And with the necklace on it won't hurt your flame.'

Entei left and mew appeared. She began to use psychic and pulled me from my thoughts. When I focused on my surroundings I was near the water "Thank you mew." I said petting her before she left. I looked around and saw Keith by the water when he looked up he smiled and walked over to me.

"How do you feel?" He asked helping me up to my feet.

"Huh? ok I guess." I said. I looked at my arm and the gun shot wound was...gone. "Where did it go?" I asked.

"Where did what go?" Keith asked

"The gun shot wound?" I asked

"I healed you before you lost to much blood." he said walking to the dock

"Thank you but how?" I asked

"Water heals." Keith said.

I looked at my arm then at him. I smiled and blushed a bit before hugging him. "Thanks I owe you big time!" I said. He hugged me back and I felt my heart flutter. We walked back to the school and hungout in the lounge. That night I couldent help but think of what that man said. I didn't want to get my friends killed I don't know what I would do. I fell in love with Keith and made friends that actually care about me and I will do everything and anything I can to protect them.


	11. Chapter 11

Heart of Almia

**Hello people of earth and beyond! Read and Review plz!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

I woke up that morning and took a quick shower then put on my uniform. I walked into the lounge with umbreon and fed her. I looked at the time I had an half an hour to spare so I put in my headphones and listened to my music. I grabbed an apple and umbreon and I ate in peace. After 5 minutes my Ipod died so I plugged it in and woke up Ryth. I sat in the lounge with Keith and Kellyn who had just finished getting ready. I got another apple and bit into it when Ryth burst through the door screaming bloody murder scaring the life out of me. I choked on my apple and began coughing till my face was red.

"Shit...Ryth...*Cough*...Calm down." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry but we have a problem." She said in a panic.

"What did Keith do this time?" I asked

"I didn't do anything!" Keith said.

"Ryth calm down and tell use what happened." Kellyn said as he pulled her into a tight embrase.

She dropped the note in her hand and I picked it up. I read it and nearly fainted. I was beyond mad now the note said. **'Well arnt you brave to burn someone as important as me. Well we will fix that soon enough. You better watch out or someone may lose a life.'** I crumbled the note in my hand and burned it. "Don't worry about it." I said in a harsh tone. Ryth was hyperventinating so Kellyn took her to the nurse. Keith put a hand on my shoulder and asked "What did it say."

"It's best if you just forget about it." I said throwing away my apple core.

"No. You looked about as pissed off as you did yesterday and your eyes are orange. What did it say?" Keith asked in a calm voice. I pulled a small mirror from my pocket and looked at my eyes. He was right my eyes were orange.

"It was an empty threat from Claire." I lied. The last thing I needed was to worry him. He gave a look of disbeleif as if I were a criminal then walked into his dorm. I felt bad about lieing so I waited for him. He came out after 3 minutes and gave me something. I looked at the item they were sunglasses.

"Put them on so people won't ask why your eyes are orange." He said with a warm smile.

"Thanks." I said returning the smile. "Where do you think we will be assigned?"

"Hopfully we are put in the same region so I have one friend to talk to and hang out with." Keith said

"Me too. But I hope im stationed back home." I said walking to class with Keith and umbreon.

"Why summerland?" Keith asked

"I hate the cold and snow. I don't know how I didn't die in the snow. Plus I would be with family." I said

"Snow is frozen water and your a fire element. So when you you made contact it evaporated." He said.

"So im immune?" I asked

"No you melt it then its just water but you also wore your necklace so your heart was somehow protected." He said

"UG! To many words!" I said rubbing my head. Keith just chuckled at me. We got to class and Ms April gave us our assigned base. "I got Veintown!" I yelled "Oh no."

"What?" Ryth asked

"My brother works at the Vein town ranger base." I said

"I got the ranger union." Ryth said.

"I got puel town" Kellyn said

"I get vien town too!" Keith said.

"Why are you waring sunglasses?" Ryth asked.

"Cause." I said.

"Wait...Keith are those yours?" Kellyn asked.

"Yeah why?" Keith asked.

"Awww how cute!" Ryth said

"What's cute?" I asked

"You two. Why don't you two go out?" Ryth asked

"We are friends Ryth. Just friends." Keith said.

I kept a fake smile on my face. I was glad I wore the sunglasses so nobody could see the hurt in my eyes. 'Who am I kidding...He would never like me like that let alone love me.' I thought. "Yeah friends." I said. Rythmi and Kellyn left before we did only for the fact that where they were going was really far. When everyone else left, It was just Keith and I. "C'mon lets get going." I said walking to the door.

"Whats wrong?" Keith asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Something is. I can tell." Keith said. He put a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and looked at him.

"Just a little homesick is all." I lied. I was still hurt by what he said. I took off the sunglasses and gave them back.

"Why did you take them off?" Keith asked

"My eyes should be normal by now." I said. I was looking down at umbreon to avoid eye contact.

"Let me see." He said as he lifted my chin up so I could face him. I began to blush his face was so close. He looked me in the eyes and his eyes widened.

"Whats wrong?" I asked worried. He looked shocked almost like he saw a ghost.

"Your...your eyes." He said

"Yes they help me see things." I said giving him a confused look.

"Their red...Blood red." He said.

"What?" I asked. I pulled a mirror out from my pocket and looked. I dropped the mirror after what I saw. My eyes were blood red I looked like a vampire.

"Here put these back on." Keith said handing me his sun glasses.

"Crap..." I whispered. I just stood there and began to shake as I went too look at my hand. I looked at the palm of my hand and I saw what I was afriad to see.

"Whats wrong?" Keith asked.

"..."

"Kate answer me...Please." Keith begged. I couldent say anything I just looked at my palm. I was shaking. Keith looked at my hand and saw the out line of a fire symbol in the shape of a heart. He gave me a confused look as I traced the outline with my finger.

"It's happening soon." I said. I dug through my purse and pulled out a pair of white fingerless gloves and put them on.

"What is." Keith asked

"Something." I said trying to kill the conversation.

"What? Whats happ-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"Hush. You hear that?" I asked

"Hear what?" He asked

"That." I said running to the gate. I got to the gate and saw a man up a tree and two bidoof running around the bottem.

"HELP!" The man yelled. I looked at him and captured both bidoof. I released them and Keith showed up. The man climbed down the tree and looked at us.

"Th-thank you!" He said.

"Uh...your welcome. Im Kate who are you?" I asked

"That's little Tim. He's the milk man around here. He is also deathly afraid of pokemon." Keith said.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Thank you agian for saving me." Tim said. He looked me in the eyes and gasped. "Your eye's! How did they get red?" He asked.

I panicked and thought of something. "Oh. Uh. Colored contacts I'm gunna see if my brother notices." I said.

"Ok. I'll let you too go now." He said as he walked off.

We left the school grounds and on the bridge. "That was a close one." I said. I looked at Keith and he nodded his head.

"Put these on." Keith said giving me the sunglasses.

"Thanks." I said as I put on the glasses. I glanced at him as we walked. He looked concerned and protective. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He said.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

"i dunno just thinking random thoughts." He said.

I stopped and looked at him. Keith stopped and looked back at me. "Let me guess. Its what you saw on my hand. A symbol of fire and red eyes. Its something I knew was coming. All the pain was my fire growing and tomorrow it will be fully grown making my powers stronger but fire is wild and cannot be tamed so tomorrow I will carve that shape into my hand and that will allow me to control and not burn the school to ash." I explained "Nobody really understands me. When people in summerland saw me it was 'Don't cross her path you'll die!' or 'Ah Freak!'. But here you guys understand you are my only friends. And your my best friend." I said.

"I'll always be here for you." Keith said.

I smiled. "Hey wanna race?" I asked.

"No you run like a rapidash." Keith said.

"Boo!" I said as we continued walking.

"How do you get your pigtails spiky like that?" Keith asked

"When I was 6 I ticked off a shinx and it shocked me so now my hair is forever spiky." I said.

We got to the base but no one was their. "Hello?" I yelled.

"Hello!" A lady said. She had purple hair and wore an operator uniform. "Are you here for the internship?"

"Yes. Where is everyone?" I asked

"They went on an important mission but they gave me this parcel to give to you." She said giving us a basket. "Bring this to breeze hill and what ever you do don't tip it or drop it."

We thanked her and began to walk to breeze hill. Keith took the basket and began walking west. I was a few steps behind walking along side umbreon. I was looking around the forest and trying to calm down. All I could remember was the night before the festival. Keith stopped walking and looked at me.

"You okay?" Keith asked

"Uh-huh just a little shakey is all." I said. Keith walked next to me and grabbed my hand. I blushed a bright red and tried to calm to calm down.

"Don't worry it wont happen agian. If it does I amright here for you."

He held my hand till we got to the steps to breeze he let go I felt alone but I shook it off. I pulled the mirror out of my pocket and looked at my eyes one more time. Still blood red. I put back on the glasses and began to walk up the stairs.

**Hey sorry bout the late update I couldn't think strait because of this eternal winter. R&R please!**


End file.
